


Самообман

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Kolinahr (Star Trek), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Спок принимает решение пройти Колинар





	Самообман

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Реверс Бонус для **оку** , и она же - автор восхитительной иллюстрации

Под полуденным солнцем нет места тени. Под светом логики нет места сомнению.  
Песок бел и раскалён, лучи падают отвесно, воздух сух. Тело требует влаги, но медитация важней. Бинарный выбор прост. Любой выбор можно свести к бинарному. Любой выбор прост.

Но не любой верен.

 

Последняя миссия в череде пяти лет. Шестая планета Альфы Лебедя, Геркуланум. Первый камушек на весы ромуланской дипломатии. Отсталая аграрная планета, независимая формально, де-факто населённая выходцами с Ромула. Природная катастрофа, угроза полного уничтожения. Империя согласна принять от Федерации помощь, и «Энтерпрайз», повинуясь приказу, меняет курс. Максимальное ускорение, ромуланские крейсеры на экранах, суета на корабле – обзорная палуба, спортзал, грузовой отсек – все пригодные и непригодные помещения готовят к приёму беженцев. Доктор Маккой в лазарете, глотая ромуланский эль, листает справочник по ромуланской анатомии. Все взволнованы, капитан собран. Ты уверен, спокоен, надёжен.

Не всегда.

 

Ты слаб. У тебя так много женщин: нынешних, бывших, будущих. Тебя терзают страсти: похоть, ревность, любовь. Ты страдаешь, испытываешь боль. Ты уязвим.

Ты прекрасен.

 

«Энтерпрайз» на орбите гибнущей планеты. Корабль трясёт, транспортатор гудит, словно улей, отсеки забиты, люди прибывают и прибывают. Сорокамиллионное население. Две тысячи грузятся на «Энтерпрайз», бросок на максимальном варпе, выгрузка – и обратно. Снова, снова, снова. Стремишься обогнать время, не щадишь ни корабль, ни команду и меньше всего – себя.

Я люблю тебя.

 

Песок яростно бел, слепящий свет обжигает веки, воздух гол и горяч. Солнце в зените, тело горит и плавится, душа обнажена и покорна. Разум – линза, а цель – душа. Пройдя линзу, свет острым конусом ударяет в цель, прожигая насквозь. Можно логикой выжигать по душе. Можно логикой выжигать из души.

Можно выжечь душу дотла.

 

Ровно десять рейсов за сутки, позади неделя эвакуации, вывезено пять миллионов из сорока. Сто шестьдесят тысяч двести восемнадцать спасено «Энтерпрайз». Неделя в авральном режиме, экипаж валится с ног, всё забито беженцами, порции сокращены до минимума, репликаторы сбоят, вот-вот сгорят транспортаторы, ремонтная бригада, запинаясь о людей, носится по кораблю, охрана гонит ромуланцев с мостика. Доктор Маккой цедит сквозь зубы: «Грёбаный ад». Мысленно я с ним солидарен.

Я не прав.

 

На двадцатые сутки планета начинает рушиться. Материки крошатся и уходят под воду, смерчи вырывают из земли города. Орбита потеряна, шансы гибели корабля семьдесят три процента, получен приказ отходить, но ты медлишь. «Энтерпрайз» переправляет на борт людей, пока корабельные трикодеры не показывают, что планета мертва. Двадцать миллионов разумных существ более не существуют.

Грёбаный ад.

 

Сам спускаешь последних спасённых; шатаясь, доходишь до каюты, закрываешь дверь. Спустя двадцать часов ты всё ещё там, и я вынужден войти. Ты полностью захвачен бессмысленной иллюзией, которую люди зовут сновидением: брови сведены к переносице, губы сжаты, ресницы мокры от слёз. Человеческие эмоции. Уязвимость.

У меня перехватывает горло.

 

Опускаю пальцы на лицо. Прикосновение – как ожог. Твоё сознание – сочащаяся рана, ревущий водоворот боли. Попирая законы, без спроса вторгаюсь в разум, врачую память, и пытка сменяется сухим осознанием факта, твои черты разглаживаются, дыхание становится ровным. Если б я мог проделать такое с собой...

О содеянном не сожалею.

 

И снова ты весел. Твоя улыбка отражается в сотнях лиц, зажигает десятки глаз. Я хочу, чтобы она светила одному мне. Это невозможно в той же степени, как невозможен, пока ты рядом, покой. Поддаться этой любви значило бросить мостик, оставить корабль без руля. Чувства – древние звери, дремавшие во мне до поры, проснулись. И как же они голодны! Как сильны! И как слаба рядом с ними моя воля! Пускай они стихнут, пускай они снова уснут. Рудименты, окаменелости, первобытное безумие, белый шум. Я вновь хочу слышать голос разума.

Среди мёртвых песков Гола в вое ветра и в рёве зверя, в крике птицы разбираю слова. Слышу зов. Слышу твой призывающий голос.

 

«Энтерпрайз» у орбиты Марса. Три целых четырнадцать сотых часа до окончания пятилетней миссии. Четыре негромких удара. Не отрывая взгляд от падда, отвечаю: «Войдите». Дверь каюты беззвучно отходит в сторону. Поднимаюсь навстречу. К твоей коже приливает кровь, выражение лица меняется с каждой секундой, я вижу на нём волнение, решимость, надежду. Я слышу своё имя, твой голос непривычно робок и тих. Ты делаешь шаг, берёшь мои ладони в свои. Но я вижу тебя с другими: светловолосыми и рыжими, белокожими и смуглыми, с тёмной и с голубой радужкой под длинными, трепещущими ради тебя ресницами. Все они прошли через твои руки на моих глазах, все, одна за другой. И каждая, словно точно попавший в цель ядовитый плевок, оставила на моей катре ожог. Это не сухое осознание факта, это длящаяся бесконечная пытка. Я отталкиваю твои ладони, покидаю каюту, нахожу уединённое место и долго, бесконечно долго медитирую, беспощадно, упорно, логично выжигая горе, ревность, страсть, желание, одержимость, любовь.

Я увольняюсь из флота, я удаляюсь в Гол.

 

Но твой голос сильнее меня, сильнее мёртвых песков, сильнее логики, боли, обиды, сильнее пространства и звёзд. Он зовёт, и я слышу. 

Слышу только его.


End file.
